Babysitter Sakura
by thede-ager
Summary: well this is something you've never seen before CHIBI TSUNADE and guess who gets to take care of her
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this fanfiction will have more chapters and the chapters will be longer yay!

Chapter 1

Sakura was at her house enjoying her afternoon when she heard a knock on her door she got up from the couch and went to the door she opened it to find Shizune carrying a blonde Sakura guessed her age was like 4 years old sleeping kid "hey Shizune who's the kid?" Sakura asked

"actually that's why I'm here you see this kid… is… Hokage Tsunade"

Sakura's jaw fell "that's Tsunade!" she asked shocked "what happen to her?"

"well"

Flashback

"yes I've done it"

"what have you done?"

"well I've made a youth potion"

"dear god you sound like Lee talking about youth"  
"ignoring you I'm gonna see if this works" Tsunade chugged down the potion down

"uhh Tsunade"

"yea?"

"you did make an antidote right?"

"no this is supposed to help peop-" before she could finish she started to shrink and then she stopped and was now 4 years old

"Tsunade are you okay?"

"who awe you?" Shizune automatically knew her mind regressed while drinking the potion

"what am I gonna do I don't know how to take care of kids?" then an idea hit her I know I can ask Sakura" then she left Tsunades office and went to Sakura's house

End of flashback

"so I need you to babysit Tsunade so I can figure out a cure plus do her paperwork but like she ever does it"

"well this technically isn't a mission so I would still have to train with my team and my parents are on a mission so what would I do about that"

"well you could take her with you just make sure she's safe while your training"

Sakura thought about then decided "alright I'll do it"

"yes thank you Sakura you're the best!" she handed the sleeping kid into Sakura's arms and left

"well it looks like you're in my hands now" Sakura placed her gently on the couch so she wouldn't wake her up and then put a blanket on her

30 minutes later Tsunade woke up looking scared "whewe am I?" Tsunade asked "whose house is dis"

Sakura heard her and walked over to the couch "well hello Tsunade"

"who awe you? whewe shizune?"

"Shizune had to work so I'm taking care of you" after she finished she heard Tsunade's stomach growl "are you hungry?" Tsunade nodded "let's get you something to eat do you like spaghetti?" she nodded again Sakura picked her up and placed her on a chair

Sakura got some spaghetti from her refrigerator added some tomato sauce put it on the spaghetti and pit it in the microwave for about a minute when it was done she took it out and placed it on the table "tank you" she was about to eat but then stopped

"whats wrong Tsunade?"

"I'm sowwy I nevew got youw name"

"oh of course my name is Sakura"

"hi Sakuwa tank you for taking cawe of me and making me dinnew"

"aww your welcome" Tsunade started to eat her dinner after she finished she had spaghetti sauce all over her face "hey you got a little something on your face" Sakura grabbed a napkin and wiped Tsunades face after that she picked her up and placed her on the floor "so do you want to do anything?"

"do you have any toys?"

"actually I still have some of my childhood toys in my closest hold on one second" Sakura ran upstairs in to her room opened her closest and found a few stuffed animals "perfect she grabbed a bunny, giraffe, and a hippo and brought them downstairs to Tsunade and placed all of them in front of her

Tsunade jumped up and down excitedly and grabbed the giraffe "tank you Sakuwa"

Sakura giggled because of how cute she sounded "your very welcome Tsunade"

Tsunade ran off with the giraffe imagining some kind of an adventure with it "wow youw coow Mw. Giwaffe you can fwy" she said lifting the giraffe up moving it

Sakura couldn't help but stare at Tsunade playing with the giraffe it was just so cute but Sakura decided it was time for something "hey Tsunade I think it's time for a bath"

"aww can't I pway fow 5 mowe minutes"

Sakura thinks she has some bubble bath stuff under her sink she went upstairs to check and she did (strangely) she went back downstairs and said "how about a bubble bath"

"a bubble bath"

"yup"

"yea I want a bath now" she started jumping up and down excitedly Sakura giggled and picked her up and carried her to the bathroom she got out the bubble bath stuff from under the sink started the water for the bath after it was high enough she put the bubble bath stuff and squirted it in then when it got a little bit higher she turned the water off

"alright it's ready" she took off Tsunades clothes and put her in the bath where she automatically started playing with the bubbles after washing Tsunade with soap and shampoo she asked "do you want to get out now or stay a little longer?"

"I want to stay in a wittwe wonger pwease"

"alright" after 8 minutes Sakura came back in the bathroom "I think it's time to get out"

"aww" she said making a sad pouting face Sakura took her out and Tsunade was shivering like a chuwawa

"you see this is why I wanted you to get out now" she said as she wrapped a towel around her Sakura picked her up and placed her on her bed while she looked through her closet looking for some of her childhood PJ's luckily she found some "okay Tsunade I found something" she was holding a pink footie pajama with red hearts all over it and she put it on Tsunade and then gave her the giraffe she played with earlier and gave it to her "alright I'm gonna take a shower then we'll go to bed okay"

"okay"

It took 10 minutes for Sakura to shower and brush her teeth she exited the bathroom put on some PJ'S then lifted the covers she decided to sleep with Tsunade "alright it's time for bed"

"good night Sakuwa, good nigh Mw. Giwaffe"

"good night Tsunade"

"you didn't say good night to Mw. Giwaffe"

Sakura giggled "good night Mr. Giraffe" she kissed Tsunade on her forehead which made her smile then she drifted to sleep Sakura closed her eyes wondering what tomorrow will be like

'


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so here's the next chapter but I won't post a new one until Friday afternoon or Saturday morning but enjoy this chapter

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful morning Sakura just woke up and found Tsunade still sleeping with the stuffed giraffe Sakura gently lifted the covers up and walked downstairs to cook some breakfast Tsunade woke up 5 minutes later she grabbed the giraffe got off the bed and walked downstairs where she saw Sakura cooking something on a pan Sakura noticed Tsunade as well "good morning Tsunade"

"good mowning Sakuwa what's fow bweakfast?"

"we are having eggs, bacon, and toast does that sound good?"

"yea" Sakura just finished making the eggs and put a small amount of eggs, bacon, and toast on a plate for Tsunade she placed the plate in front of where Tsunade sat and gave her a plastic fork and started eating it while Sakura got a bigger amount and ate hers with a silver spoon after breakfast they went upstairs and got dressed well Sakura got Tsunade dressed with a pink shirt that had a gray cat on it and gray shorts and pink sandals while Sakura got dressed in her usual clothes

"alright Tsunade I've gotta train today and I don't have anyone to watch you so your coming with me okay"

"can I bwing Mw. Giwaffe?"

"yes you can bring Mr. Giraffe" they left the house later Sakura saw Sasuke and Naruto but of course Kakashi was late but when they saw Sakura they gave her a confused face

"uh Sakura what's with the kid?" before Sakura could Answer Tsunade did

"dis kid has a name you know it's Tsunade" the boys jaw dropped

"Tsunade!"

"um yea" Sakura started explaining everything with the youth potion and what not

"wow that's amazing" then Kakashi came and of course he asked and Sakura had to tell the story again

"alright just place her over there" he said pointing "and we can start training"

Tsunade was holding on to the stuffed giraffe she was watching the 3 fight and it was giving her an idea so she started fighting with the giraffe after 2 minutes Naruto noticed rolling aroung with the giraffe "uhh Sakura" he got Sakura's attention and she noticed Tsunade and Sasuke stopped battling too

"hey why'd you stop battling" Kakashi asked while they stared a Tsunade still rolling around with the giraffe

"well we wanted to know what Tsunade is doing what are you doing Tsunade?"

"I was fighting just wike Sakuwa"

"look my students when you're in a real fight you can't be distracted you must be focused all the time" they nodded and bowed then got back to training

After 5 hours of training they were done Tsunade had fallen asleep due to boredom Naruto decided to have lunch together they all agreed (well Kakashi wasn't coming) they got to a restaurant (Tsunade woke up a little while back) they got seated and were given 3 adult menus and 1 kid menu of course Naruto ordered ramen and the others ordered something

After lunch they went their separate ways and back to their homes but when Sakura and Tsunade were walking (well Sakura was carrying her) they ran into somebody well actually 3 somebodies Ino, Tenten, and Hinata

"hey it's Sakura hi Sakura!" Ino yelled Sakura walked closer and all their facial expressions changed

"aww who is this little cutie" Tsunade blushed and hid her face in Sakura's shoulder

"oh… this is… tsunade" they barely heard it

"who?"

"tsunade" she said quickly their jaws dropped (apparently it's really shocking all the time)

"that's Tsunade!"

"yea" she told them the story but Tsunade wasn't listening she was in her own little world

"wow that's so weird"

Sakura nodded "hey Tsunade" Tsunade came back to reality "I want to introduce you to my friends this is Ino"

"hi Ino"

"hello Tsunade"

"and this is Hinata"

"hi Hinata"

"whats up Tsunade"

"and this is Tenten" but Tsunade had a Hard time saying her name

"Sakuwa I onwy know how to count to 5" she held up 5 fingers the other 2 girls giggled

"here let me help you" Tenten started helping Tsunade say her name "okay now try"

"t t t ten t ten Tenten yay I did it Tenten" all the girls started giggling

"alright well I'm gonna see Shizine see if she's figured out an antidote"

"alright see ya later" they waved each other off and Sakura and Tsunade were off to Shizune 3 ½ minutes later they went inside Tsunade's office to find Shizune but she looked terrible "hey Shizune did you find a cure yet?"

"no and do you know how much paperwork she has?"

"yes I have to do it sometimes"

"well I can see why she hates this so much"

"well were going now" she quickly ran out before Shizune could do something then 6 minutes later they made it back to Sakura's house "hey do you wanna watch some T.V

"yea can I watch sailor moon?"

"yes" Sakura turned on the T.V for Tsunade and turned on sailor moon and Sakura was tired and sense Tsunade was distracted she realized she could take a little nap so she did

But was that a good idea or bad?

'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura woke up 5 minutes later she went downstairs to find the T.V on but no Tsunade Sakura started to worry so she checked every perimeter of the house twice but couldn't find her "oh where is she?"

Tsunade was just walking around in konoha bumping in to bigger people one person stopped in front of her she looked up at him and he said "why hello youthful one are you lost?" (I'm sorry I do a terrible Lee impression)

"no I just needed a walk I was bowed" (bored)

"well be prepare to be bored no more for I will tell you about youth" Tsunade was a little scared right now

Sakura was looking around konoha looking for Tsunade asking people if they've seen a little girl

Later Sakura saw Lee holding a sleeping Tsunade Sakura was so happy right now she ran to them "Lee" Lee looked at Sakura "Lee thank you so much for finding her I was so worried"

"oh Sakura I had no idea you gave birth to a youthful one who's the lucky guy"

"WHAT! No I'm just watching her and Lee have you been talking about youth again because Tsunade's sleeping in your lap"

Lee looked to find Tsunade sleeping "oh I didn't notice she was sl- wait did you just say Tsunade"

"uh yea" Sakura told Lee what happened to Tsunade

"well I'm glad Tsunade wants to be youthful"

"what no she doesn't want to be youthful"

"then why did she make the potion"

"wel don't know I'm gonna have to ask Shizune" Sakura picked up Tsunade which woke her up but Tsunade smiled widely

"SAKUWA!" Tsunade gave her a hug Sakura hugged her back "I missed you"

"I missed you too but why did you leave the house without me?"

"I dunno?"

"look I'm not mad at you but you can't leave the house without me okay"

"okay" they left where Lee was and were off to see Shizune

On their way they ran into somebody a man named Jiraiya "hey Jiraiya"

"hello Sakura who is this little one"

"you know instead of telling ya I'll give you the story" Sakura gave him the story but when she finished he wasn't surprised at all "you don't look that surprised"

"it's because I've seen this before"

"really do you know an antidote?"

"yes but it takes a week to make"

"don't worry I'll do a great job taking care of Tsunade"

"alright you seem to know what you're doing"

"oh and tell me when the antidote is done tell me the second it's ready"

'will do" then Sakura walked off to see Shizune

Tsunade's office

"hey Shizune great news"

"what?"

"Jiraiya found an antidote but it will take a week to make"

"as long as I don't have to do paperwork again at the end of the week I'll be the happiest person alive"

"I can do it fow you it can't be dat hawd"

"yea come here" Shizune showed Tsunade all the paperwork and Tsunade's eyes widened

"all of dat"

"yep do you think you can do it all"

"on second fought you can do it"

"that's what I thought"

"well nice to see you Shizune"

Sakura and Tsunade made it back to the house good thing to because Tsunade's stomach was growilng the whole time "Sakuwa I'm stawving"

"I know I know I'm making something right now do you like chicken?"

"yea"

"okay I'll make some chicken" Sakura made some chicken and gave Tsunade some chicken and she ate it all ad did Sakura

"Sakuwa"

"yea"

"can you bwing me Ms. Hippo Mw Giwaffe is getting wonewy" at first Sakura didn't know what she was talking about then remembered her old hippo

"oh sure" Sakura ran upstairs and got the stuffed hippo then came back down "I got it"

"tank you wook Mw. Giwaffe you have a new fwiend" Sakura just loved seeing Tsunade play it was the cutest thing on the planet

Later

"what! Mw. Giwaffe youw getting mawwied to Ms. Hippo wow dats so exiting" Sakura was watching T.V something she liked but also something that wasn't innapropriate for Tsunade to hear and Tsunade was playing with the giraffe and hippo and then a thunder storm came

BAAANNGGGG!

"AAAAAHHHHH SAKUWA!" Tsunade started crying Sakura saw where Tsunade was crying and picked her up

"shh I'm right here Tsunade don't cry"

BAAAAAANNNNGGG!

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH"

"shh it's okay it can't hurt you your safe"

Then there was a knock on the door which freaked Tsunade out Sakura got the door and it was Ino, Hinata, and Tenten "hey there's a thunderstorm out there may we come in?" Hinata asked shivering

"of course" she allowed the 3 girls to enter and the first thing she noticed was Tsunade crying

"what's wrong with Tsunade?" Tenten asked

BAAANNNGGG!

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"does that answer your question" Tsunade continued to cry then Sakura had an idea

"hush little baby don't say a word momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird" that calm Tsunade down to where she was just sniffling and hiccupping the thunderstorm was still going but she was less scared now "do you feel better now?"

"mhm" they all smiled Sakura gave the girls some chicken then showed them some guest rooms they all brushed their teeth Sakura found an extra toothbrush for Tsunade and all went to sleep but Sakura was wondering does she want the old Tsunade back?

'


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I love that a bunch of eople are reading this thank you so much

Chapter 4

Sakura woke up to find Tsunade out of bed she went downstairs to find Tenten cooking Ino trying to cook and Hinata playing with Tsunade "good morning everyone"

"Good morning"

"Good mowning Sakuwa"

"Tenten you didn't have to cook I would've cooked"

"Oh it's no problem but can you keep Ino away"

"Sure hey Ino why don't you play with Hinata and Tsunade"

Ino gave an anime frown "alright" she went over to where Hinata and Tsunade were "hey what are you guys doing?"

"Wewe pwaying wif Mw. Giwaffe and Ms. Hippo you can gwab Mw. Bunny wabit over dewe Mw. Bunny wabit is Mw. Giwaffe and Ms. Hippo chiwd"

"Okay" Ino grabbed the bunny and started playing with them

After 15 minutes the food was done "alright the pancakes are ready"

"Yay pancakes!" Tsunade yelled all the girls came to the table they put syrup and butter on their pancakes and started eating after the pancakes were devoured Sakura wiped the syrup of Tsunade's face and the 3 girls left the house Sakura and Tsunade got dressed in the same thing like yesterday (like they do) and went off to training (well Sakura was training"wait wet me get Mw. Giwaffe, Ms. Hippo, and Mw. Bunny Wabit" Tsunade got out of Sakura's grip and fell to the floor and started crying

"Tsunade are you okay?" she shook her head "what hurts?"

"My weg" Sakura looked at it and saw it was bruised

"Where does it hurt?" she pointed to her ankle instead of using her jutsu to heal she kissed it "is that better?" Tsunade nodded "now go get you animals and we can go"

"Okay" she ran off to get her stuffed animals came back and grabbed Tsunade's hand and walked out the door

They made it to the training grounds Kakashi was late he came later then they started training and Tsunade was playing with her stuffed animals

After training Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi went home immediately Sakura picked up Tsunade and started walking "Sakuwa can we go out fow ice cweam"

"Well you have been a good girl so… okay"

"yay" Sakura got her a chocolate ice cream cone and had to wipe it off her face then they went back home but when they got back home Tsunade was bouncing off the walls "hahaha I wuv wunning"

"Tsunade slowdown"

"I'm sowwy I'm just weally hypew"

"Maybe it was a bad idea to give her that ice cream" Sakura was getting tired well while Tsunade was full of energy "ugh how do I catch her?" then she looked at the refrigerator "I know" she went to the refrigerator and grabbed a jug of milk poured some in a cup and called Tsunade "Tsunade I've got some milk aren't you thirsty"

"Yea can I have the miwk pwease"

"Yes you can" she handed her the cup and she started to drink it then she was getting tired

"Sakuwa I'm sweepy can I have a nappie?"

"Yup" she picked Tsunade up and carried her to Sakura's bed and Tsunade fell asleep Sakura thought maybe while Tsunade is asleep she could go ask Shizune something she left the house to Tsunade's office

She got to Tsunade's office and asked Shizune what she wanted to ask "Shizune I forgot to ask you why did Tsunade make a potion that youthinizes you?"

"She made it so she can help people"

"Help people how?"

"Well she made it for those who are old and dying if she gave them the potion they would be young and not die"

"Ah ha I knew Tsunade wasn't interested in youth Lee was wrong and I was right"

"Uh yea where is Tsunade?"

"Oh I left her at my house"

"What!"

"Don't worry she's asleep"

"That doesn't matter she could wake up any second you don't leave children alone"

"Okay I'm going" Sakura left and went back to her house when she opened the door she heard crying she saw Tsunade behind the couch crying "Tsunade what's wrong" Tsunade turned around and saw Sakura she stopped crying and grinned

"Sakuwa" Tsunade gave her a big hug "I fought you weft me"

"Don't be silly Tsunade I would never leave you I love you"

"I wuv you too Sakuwa" they smiled

"How about I cook some dinner would you like that?"

"Yea I'm hungwy"

"Do you like rice?"

"Yea"

"Alright I'll make some rice"

"Yay!" Sakura started on making the rice after she was done she put some on some plates and they started eating

After that she put both plates in the sink and picked up Tsunade and sat her on the couch and Sakura sat down next to her then put her on her lap then there was a knock on the door

"Let me get that Tsunade" she took Tsunade off her lap and went to the door when she opened it it was Sasuke "Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"Well um I'm not busy so I um was wondering if um I could help you um take care of Tsunade?"

"Yea sure I also wouldn't mind talking to someone my age for a little while" Sakura let Sasuke and and they both sat on the couch "Tsunade I believe you've met Sasuke"

"Hello Tsunade"

"Okay" they looked at her confused "I see I'ww just go upstaiws and weave you two wuv biwds awone"

"Tsunade we are just friends"

"Yea sure" Tsunade ran upstairs but secretly sat on one of the stairs watching the two

"So how have you been?" Sasuke asked

"I've been good taking care of Tsunade is easy"

"That's good"

"How have you been"

"I've been good"

"Good good"

"So uhm Sakura there is something I've been meaning to ask you"

"What is it?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"YES!" she grabbed his shirt and kissed him

"aww" Tsunade said they both stop kissing and look up at Tsunade

"Tsunade have you been eaves dropping?

"Yea"

"Tsunade that is very bad"

"I'm sowwy" Tsunade started making the puppy dog face

"aww I can't stay mad at you" Tsunade ran over and gave her hug

"Tank you"

"You're welcome"

"youw da nicest pewson evew"

'


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for not updating so long but my uncle was in town but I made a promise to you that said I will always finish my fanfictions so don't worry

Chapter 5

It was the middle of the night everyone went to sleep Sasuke stayed he and Sakura were sleeping in the

guest bed and Tsunade was sleeping in Sakura's room but Tsunade was rolling around

Tsunade's dream

Tsunade was just walking around in Konoha then these bad people one had gray spikey hair the other had brown hair their faces were very similar came up to her "well well well look who we have here you know what we do to little kids around here" Tsunade shook her head in fear "we beat them up" they walked up to her then she started running they chased after her she was getting away then she tripped then they caught her and started beating her up

Back in reality

Tsunade woke up she was breathing heavily "it was just a dweam" then she looked at her bed "I'm not going back to sweep" she then got out of bed and opened the guest room door where Sakura and Sasuke were sleeping she ran up to Sakura's side of the bed and tugged on her night shirt she then woke up

"Mmm" she then opened her eyes and saw Tsunade "Tsunade what is it?"

"I had a nightmawe can I sweep wif you?"

"Of course" Sakura picked her up and placed her ln the bed "goodnight Tsunade"

"Goodnight Sakuwa" they drifted off to a nice relaxing sleep

The next morning

They had all gotten up and Sakura had to explain how Tsunade got into the bed last night then she started making some breakfast she placed a plate full of food down in front of both of them and where she was sitting they both started eating but Sasuke didn't even touch his fork "what's wrong Sasuke aren't you gonna eat?"

"I'm not that hungry"

"Why not it's weally good twy some"

"No I'm just not hungry" this was annoying Sakura

"Listen don't be so stubborn Sasuke"

"I'm not be stubborn I'm just not hungry" they were both trying to keep calm in front of Tsunade

"Listen just eat"

"No"

"Why not!" now she started yelling

"I just don't okay!" the yelling was scaring Tsunade so she ran upstairs

"You see what you did!"

"What I did you had much to do with this as I did"

"This wouldn't have happen if you just ate your breakfast"

"I don't eat breakfast"

"Well we both have to talk to Tsunade now c'mon"

"Why do I have to come?"

"Don't start" Sakura grabbed his hand and they both ran upstairs to find Tsunade's feet under Sakura's bed where she was crying softly "Tsunade" after hearing her name she crawled even farthe in the bed "Tsunade don't be scared we stopped fighting we made up"

"We did?" she elbowed him in his gut

"Yes we did you can come out now"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Youw just gonna yeww again"

"No we won't" she peeked her head out

"You pwomise"

"I promise"

"What about Sasuke does he Pwomise"

"I don't know do you" she stayed staring at him with a 'you better promise' stare

"Yes I promise" he couldn't believe how ridiculous he sounded right now

"Okay" she got out of the bed

"See were not yelling are we"

"No but can you guys Pwease not yeww again"

"Yes" they both looked at Sasuke

"Yes" he hated this so much "can we just get dressed and go"

"Sure" Sakura got herself and Tsunade dressed "alright Tsunade grab one of your animals so you won't be bored"

"Okay" she grabbed Ms. Hippo and they headed out the door

Training grounds

They made it to the training grounds to find Naruto doing some jutsu until he saw the rest of his team and Tsunade "oh hello how are you guys doing"

"Good good we had quite an interesting morning but were fine" then Kakashi came

"Alright my students time for some training" Tsunade whispered something into Sakura's ear and Kakashi saw it "is there something you would like to say out loud Tsunade" she shook her head "I'm not giving you a choice"

"I just said why do you aways do dis bowing twaining" they all stared at her knowing something was gonna happen

"It may be boring but it will help you in a big way"

"how is dis gonna hewp you" she kicked Kakashi in the shin and he started jumping up and down holding the leg he got kicked in everyone was laughing even Sasuke

"Listen here you little brat"

"Master don't get mad at her she's just a kid she doesn't know better"

"Oh no she did that on purpose"

"Master are you actually getting mad at a little kid"

"As pathetic as it is yes I am" he bent down "you should be afraid of me I am much bigger than you"

"You can't huwt me Sakuwa wiww pwotect me"

"oh yea will see about that"

Cliff hanger

'


	6. Chapter 6

recap

"You should be afraid of me I am much bigger than you"

"You can't huwt me Sakuwa wiww pwotect me"

"Oh yea will see about that

Kakashi approached Tsunade right now he didn't care if she was the hokage right now she's a little kid Tsunade was scared so she ran to Sakura and hid behind her leg "master stop now"

"No" he walked up closer not caring one of his students was in the way Sakura got mad she gathered up her chakra and fired it at Kakashi he was able to dodge it but now he was mad at Sakura "what was that for!"

"You are not hurting Tsunade" Sakura picked her up "you should be ashamed master" Kakashi calmed down a bit

"Your right your right I apologize Sakura" then he looked at Tsunade "and I apologize to you Tsunade"

"I accept youw apowogy Sakuwa don't you accept it?"

"Yes I accept your apology master"

"Great now if you don't mind I would like to begin the training for today" they nodded Sakura put Tsunade down with Ms. Hippo and they began their training

After some training they dismissed "hey Tsunade how about when we get home we give you a bath it's been awhile"

"Can it have bubbwes?"

"Yes it can have bubbles"

"yay put me down" Sakura put Tsunade down she grabbed he hand and Tsunade strted running but Sakura didn't want to let go she didn't want Tsunade to get hurt

"Tsunade slow down the bath isn't going anywhere"

"But I want to get dewe supaw fast" Sakura thought of a way to slow her down but she didn't like it

"Wait I forgot I needed to see Shizune" Tsunade stopped running

"aww can't you do it water (later)"

"If you let me do it now I'll put extra bubbles in the bath"

"Weally extwa bubbwes" Sakura nodded "yay wet's go" she started running again which destroyed the whole purpose of going to Shizune's

Tsunade's office

The girls enter to find Shizune's eyes red as fire "whoa Shizune are you okay?"

"NO I'M A MESS I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN 4 DAYS I HATE PAPERWORK!" Tsunade hid behind Sakura's leg because she was yelling

"Shizune you need to sleep why don't you take a long nice nap I'll do the paperwork" Shizune ran and hugged Sakura

"Thank you so much Sakura" Sakura felt a tug on her pants and looked down at Tsunade

"What's wrong?"

"What about the bath"

"It can wait 30 minutes can it?"

Fiwty minutes dats so wong"

"how about I give you some stuff to draw with"

"Dwaw" she nodded hopping she was excited not disappointed "yea" thank god she's excited she opened a drawer and found some paper and crayons she placed it on Tsunade's desk lifted her up and placed her on the desk where she started to draw and Sakura started doing paperwork

30 minutes later

After 30 minutes Shizune woke up with her eyes white again "oh that felt good" she said stretching her limbs

"I'm glad you felt better" Sakura got up from the chair and picked up Tsunade who was squirming "what's wrong?"

"Wet me get my dwawing"

"Oh okay" she placed her back on the desk and she grabbed the paper "wook it's you and me (I know a little cheesy)"

"Wow that is a great Drawing Tsunade do you want to hang it up on the fridge"

"Yea"

"And are you exited for your bath"

"I fowgot I was having so much fun" Shizune was enjoying watching this I think this was the first time Shizune saw Tsunade smile

"Alright let's go" this time Sakura picked up Tsunade so she wouldn't run off and they exited

"Sakuwa"

"Yea"

"Am I stiww gonna have extwa bubbwes in my baf"

"Of course have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No"

"So I wouldn't break any promise_s_"

"Yay I'm getting extwa bubbwes" Sakura giggled

Sakura's house

They made it home and Sakura started the water added the bubbles then when it was at perfect tempature and height she turned off the water took off Tsunade's clothes and placed her in the water then she started washing her hair then she washed it out then she reapeted then she started washing her little body she then left her to play for a little while she then put her clothes in the laundry and hung her drawing she made earlier on the fridge

6 minutes later

Sakura walked back upstairs and find Tsunade getting bubbles all over the bathroom floor "maybe it was a bad idea to put in those extra bubbles come on Tsunade time to get out"

"aww just a few more minutes"

"Do you remember last time how you were freezing" then she picked up Tsunade dried her off then wrapped a towel around her then carried her to Sakura's room then Sakura unwrapped the towel and put on her PJ's "do you wanna watch some T.V. before you go to bed"

"Yea" Sakura picked her up and carried her downstairs she turned on the T.V. and put on Sailor Moon at least she knew she liked this show after 2 hours of Sailor Moon Tsunade fell asleep in Sakura's lap she smiled and shook her lightly she opened her eyes

"Hey don't fall asleep yet you need to brush your teeth"

"Okay" she carried her to the bathroom that was still covered in Bubbles (she was gonna clean that later) they got their toothbrushes put toothpaste on it started brushing their after that Sakura showered when she walked in she found Tsunade asleep she go into her PJ's picked up Tsunade without waking her up lifted the blanket lied down and pulled the blanket back over them and Sakura fell asleep where she had a dream

Sakura's dream

She had a dream where Sakura was just carrying Tsunade then Jiraiya came with what looked like the antidote Tsunade drank it and she became older and instead of being happy Sakura was disappointed "Tsunade come back"

"What are you talking about I'm right here"

Reality

Sakura woke up and looked at Tsunade "c'mon Sakura Tsunade will be older in 2 days I have to admit though I'll miss my little Tsunade" then she fell back to sleep

'


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating yesterday I broke my back and had to go to the chiropractor don't worry I'm not 50 or something I SWEAR TO GOD! I'M IN HIGH SCHOOL! Okay now that probably makes you not believe me but I am anywhere here it is

Chapter 7

It was 7:15 A.M. and Tsunade woke up with the scent of food she grabbed her animals and walked downstairs where she found Sakura making waffles "good mowning Sakuwa"

Sakura turned around "Good morning Tsunade" the bagels were done and she placed them on the table then picked up Tsunade and placed her on the seat where 1 bagel with butter

After the bagels were finished they got themselves dressed and headed out the door

When they made it to the training grounds they decieded to talk since Kakashi was late

When Kakashi arrived he looked like he had some news (okay not really a look) "Sakura I've got some news for you

"What is it?"

"Well for being mean to Tsunade yesterday I'm gonna let Tsunade train with us" everyone gasped

"Why?"

"Because while you guys were training I saw that Tsunade was trying to copy what you did"

"Are you sure about this she's only 4"

"I'm sure" then he walked up to Sakura who was holding Tsunade "do you want to train and be like Sakura"

After hearing 'be like Sakura' that made her excited "yea" Sakura was shocked after hearing her said 'training was boring' "I want to be just wike Sakuwa" now she got it

"Alright let's get to training" after some training Kakashi got to Tsunade "alright Tsunade I want to teach you to use this thing called chakra"

"Okay" Kakashi got to showing her

"Alright now you try"

"I don't fink I can do it"

"Yes you can just try"

"Okay" she was focusing her hardest and then there was something glowing then she fired her Chakra and it hit a tree then the tree broke and fell down "sowwy, but was dat wight" everyone was just amazed of how much power came from that little girl

"That was good Tsunade see I told you could do it"

"I did do it Yay" she started jumping up and down after some more training they were done

"Alright my students that's it for today" Sakura picked up Tsunade and started to walk

"So Tsunade how did you like training?"

"It was fun"

"well I'm glad you liked it" then Ino, Tenten, and Hinata (I don't know why I keep putting them together) came up to them

"Hey Sakura hey Tsunade how are you?"

"I wearned how to use dis fing cawwed chakwa"

"Wait she trained with you?"

"Yea it's a long story" she told them about yesterday at training

"How dare he do that to poor little Tsunade"

"I know but she did kick him in the shin"

"Well it was nice seeing you guys but I need to get her some food"

"Wait Sakuwa"

"What?" Tsunade whispered something in Sakura's face "oh okay let's go find one" she then put Tsunade down and they started running

"Wonder what they were running for?"

"Who Knows?"

Sakura and Tsunade continued to run then Sakura heard Tsunade crying and she stopped running "what's wrong?"

"I pee peed mysewf"

She continued to cry then Sakura kneeled down and hugged then she stroked her hair "shh don't cry its okay it's perfectly normal for a girl your age"

"It is?"

"mhm how about we go back home and get some lunch but on the way there I give you a piggy back ride would you like that"

"Yea!"

"Okay" she bent down "get on" Tsunade got on Sakura's back "alright here we go" she got up and started speed walking home while making some airplane noises on the way

They finally made it to Sakura's house and she placed Tsunade on the couch "alright Tsunade what do you want to eat?"

"I dunno? What do you have?"

"I don't know let's look"

They walked to the fridge and Sakura started searching for some food while she was looking something caught Tsunade's eye "Sakuwa what's dat" she said pointing at the bottle of sake obviously her parents bought some

"Oh this it's a drink"

"Can I have some" (this is messed up a little isn't it)

"No Tsunade"

"Why?"

"It's not for kids"

"Why?"

"There's a special ingredient in there"

"Why?"

"There just is no more question you not having it but I did find some Sushi do you like sushi"

"Yea"

'Thank god this kid will eat anything' Sakura thought

"alright" so after sushi they spent some time together playing games, watching cartoons, and of course they went to Tsunade's office to visit Shizune to see how she's doing then they went back had some dinner and they played a little more than Tsunade pretty much tired herself out then they brushed their teeth got their P.J.'s on then went to bed

Don't worry next chapter will be more exciting

'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tsunade and Sakura woke up and had breakfast Sakura looked at the clock and relized they were late so she grabbed Tsunade and ran out the door "Sakuwa why awe you wunning?"

"Were late Tsunade we have to hurry" Sakura ran as fast as she can and she made it luckily Kakashi will never know

When Kakashi did arrive Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will be learning some new moves while he taught her how to use some jutsu which she successfully did

At 11:00 A.M. training was over "Sakuwa can we go swimming?"

"Sure" she said that because she wants to savor these moments because she knows that there's not that much time left before she turns back to normal "I know a great place to swim but we need to go to my house first to put on some swimsuits okay"

"Yay wewe going swimming"

Once they got back to Sakura's house Sakura was searching through her closet looking for one of her old swimsuits luckily she found one it was a one piece swimsuit it was pink with a rose on the chest then she grabbed a red bikini top and bottom she dressed her and Tsunade and then they headed out

Sakura and Tsunade travelled the woods for 5 minutes and when they reached their destination they not only found the lake and the sand siblings "hey guys!"

The sand siblings turned around "hello Sakura" Kankuro and Temari said Gaara just waved "aww why who is this" the two girls asked looking at Tsunade

"It's Tsunade" that time Sakura had no problem saying due to how many times she said it everyone's jaw dropped

"How did this happen?" Sakura explained what happen with the potion and how she was assigned to watch over her and why their at the lake "wow that's weird"

"Hey why don't we take a break" Temari said lying down trying to get a tan

"Yea I'm in" Kankuro said joining Temari

"No were on a mission"

"Sakuwa dosen't dat man wike fun?"

"Fun is not in my vocabulary"

"You know Gaara you use to be just like Tsunade when you were younger you had fun and you never stopped smiling"

"That was years ago"

"You don't need to be so serious all the time you know"

"Well while you guys have some 'fun' I'm going to find what we came here for"

"Sakuwa what's his name"

"Gaara"

"Gaawa!" he turned around "why don't you stay"

"I just don't want to"

"Pwease" Gaara stared at her small adorable eyes

"Maybe just for a few minutes"

The two sisters jaw dropped "hey Sakura do you think we could borrow Tsunade I think she can make Gaara do whatever" Sakura laughed at their joke

"Sakuwa can I go swimming now"

"Sure" she took Tsunade by the hand and entered the lake Sakura held Tsunade a little while she swam "you having fun Tsunade?"

"Yea I wuv swimming"

"Well I'm glad you're having fun"

"Sakuwa can you wet go"

"Are you able to do it by yourself?"

"Yea" Sakura let go and she began to swim like a 4 year old would by swimming a little differently while making little splashes

"Alright were gonna go" Gaara said

"Woah Gaara let's relax a little"

"May I remind you were on a mission" he said getting a little annoyed

"Fine we don't need to relax we need to work every second of our lives" Temari said sarcastically

"Don't be sarcastic we need to go"

"We need a break" the two siblings started fighting while Kankuro was still lying down relaxing that's when Tsunade started swimming (or whatever you call what she's doing) back into Sakura's arms

"What's wrong?"

"Dere fighting" she said pointing to Temari and Gaara "I don't wike fighting"

"I know don't worry"

Kankuro had enough of their fighting she went from relaxing to annoyed "Hey!" that got their attention and Tsunade to cling to Sakura "alright all settle this Gaara relaxing will not kill you and Temari just ignore him you know your right"

"Sakuwa can we go now"

"Well I don't want to sound rude but sense it's getting dark that will be a good excuse" Sakura carried Tsunade out of the lake "hey guys it's getting dark so were just gonna go" she grabbed a towel and dried both of them of while running

While running "Sakuwa I nevew had any wunch"

'Ah man I knew I forgot something' "don't worry were gonna have dinner real soon okay"

"Okay"

Sakura's home

After all that running Sakura was tired but knew she had to put Tsunade first and Tsunade was hungry so she was gonna get her food "alright were gonna have macaroni & cheese" she didn't even have to ask this kid will eat anything

"yea dat's my favowate"

"Alright I'll start cooking" Sakura started making the mac & cheese after it was ready she got out two bowls and put mac & cheese in both of them once they were done she gave Tsunade a bath (with bubbles) so she could get that lake water out then she put her in P.J.'s then she took a shower then put on her P.J.'S then they brushed their teeth then they went to bed

'Wow what fun day we had' she thought

'Sakuwa is so nice dere's no one nicew den hew'

Then both girls drifted off to sleep waiting for what tomorrow brings

'


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Hanukah for all you jews out their I'm jewish too so yea haha enjoy

Chapter 9

Both girls woke up and went downstairs Sakura was gonna make breakfast until she heard a knock on the door Sakura went to answer when she opened it it was Jiraiya "Hello Jiraiya how are you"

"I just finished the antidote"

"What"

"Let's get her in some adult clothes give her the antidote and go back to are life's"

"Wait can I have one more day with her"

"Why we can give her the antidote no-"

"Please Jiraiya I need this just one more day please"

He stared into her pleading eyes "alright one more day but that's it understand"

Sakura looked so happy "oh thank you Jiraiya" she said giving him a hug

"You're quite welcome" Sakura then stopped hugging him and he left

Sakura then looked at Tsunade "Tsunade" she looked at her "After breakfast were gonna have the most fun day of all time how does that sound"

"But what about twaining"

"Oh yea don't worry all talk to them"

"Okay" they had breakfast and went off to the training grounds

Once they got their they waited for Kakashi once he had arrived Sakura rushed over to him "Kakashi I need to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Well I was thinking that all of us could blow off training and spend Tsunade's last day of being a kid"

"Fine but I'm not coming I'm going back to my apartment and have a me day"

"That's fine but I'm aloud to go"

"Yup training's off"

"Yes hey Naruto, Sasuke are you guys coming?"

"Well uhm" both the boys said that's when she grabbed Tsunade

"Let me rephrase that are you guys coming?" Tsunade then made a cute face

"Yea sure"

"Great I'm also gonna get Ino, ,Tenten, and Hinata then we'll go"

The boys snapped out of their cute trance "What just happened?"

"I have no idea" they all left and met with the girls

"Okay sounds good"

"Alright" Sakura then knelt down "Tsunade where would you like to go today"

"You pick fow me"

Sakura thought and then an idea hit her "do you want to go to the park"

"Yea" she was jumping as high as she could she was really excited "wets go now"

"Alright" she picked up Tsunade and they started walking to the park they made it to the park after 5 minutes when Sakura let her down Tsunade started running to the slide where the older people sat down on the bench with all the other mothers and fathers

Tsunade then came running back to the group "Sakuwa Sakuwa push me on de swings"

"Alright" she got up Tsunade got on the swings and Sakura pushed her during every push Tsunade just giggled after she was done with the swings she went through one of those tunnel things (you know those tunnels on playgrounds you know those) then after getting tired out they went back to Sakura's house for lunch

Sakura's house

They got to Sakura's house where Sakura made everybody lunch and Ino made Naruto ramen

After lunch (I can't believe Naruto ate that ramen ugh) they watched Sailor Moon for about an hour then Sakura asked "what do you want to do next?"

"I want to see Shizune"

"Do you want to see Shizune or do you want to draw"

"Bof"

"Okay" they then exited Sakura's house and to see Shizune

Tsunade's office

They entered Tsunade's office where Shizune was doing paperwork until she looked up and noticed them "hello everyone what are you doing"

"Tsunade wanted to see you"

"Aww she did"

"Shizune" she ran to her desk then Shizune picked her up and sat her on the desk

"How have you been have you been a good girl"

"Yea Sakuwa is supew nice"

"I'm glad to hear your fine I'm also guessing you came her to draw"

"Yup"

"Alright" Shizune got up and got some blank paper and crayons and gave it to her "Hey why don't you sit down I need to talk to somebody I've been in here for a week"

"Yea sure" everybody sat down 2 couches and a chair and they started talking Tsunade started drawing

After a little while Tsunade made another drawing they left and went back to Sakura's house

Sakura's house (again)

They got back to Sakura's house and Sakura made dinner and placed Tsunade's new drawing on the fridge next to the one she made a few days ago she made dinner and then Sakura got out a board game for Tsunade to play candy land (that probably would never be in their but you know) all the girls played with Tsunade and Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch and talked

After 20 minutes of candy land Tsunade beat them all "yay I win"

"I can't believe I lost to a 4 year old"

Everyone was tired and it was really dark and nobody wanted to walk back to their places so Sakura let them stay here sense she didn't have enough guest beds one person had to sleep on the couch they voted and Sasuke was sleeping on the couch everyone stayed in their clothes but Sakura and Tsunade changed into P.J.'s and brushed their teeth and went to bed Sakura was both sad that Tsunade will be gone tomorrow but yet happy she'll be her age again tomorrow

'


	10. Chapter 10

It's the final chapter let's do this

Chapter 10

Sakura was the first one to wake up she decided to go down and make some waffles Tsunade woke up realizing Sakura wasn't there with her that' when she began to worry so she checked downstairs luckily that's where she was she ran up to her and hugged her leg "why good morning Tsunade have a nice sleep?"

"I'm glad to hear that now how do you like your waffles"

"Yea it fewt good"  
"wif sywup"

"Okay" she used a spatula and took two waffles off the pan and on to a plate cut it up then put syrup all over the waffles then put them on the table then the rest of them woke up and she gave them waffles too then after breakfast it was time for sakura to finally see Jiraiya and turn Tsunade back to normal

"Sakura are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm not sure"

"Don't worry we'll be there right by your side"

"Thanks guys your true friends"

"It's no problem but first we should get her some of her adult clothes before going to see Jiraiya"

"Good idea"

Tsunade's office

The group entered Tsunade's office and asked Shizune for some of Tsunade's adult clothes she nodded and gave them her clothes then they left to see Jiraiya

Finally they have met with Jiraiya "Alright get her ready" they nodded but Tsunade looked scared

"Wait Sakuwa what's happening"

"I'm gonna need you to drink something"

"what is it?"

Sakura tried to think of a good answer then she came up with on "it's gonna make you big like me don't you want to be like me"

"Yea" Tsunade still sounded scared "but what if it goes wong"

"Tsunade I wouldn't do this if it wasn't safe I will always protect you"

Tsunade then gave her a big hug "I wuv you Sakuwa"

"And I love you Tsunade" she hugged her back

"Sakura it's time" Jiraiya handed her Tsunade's adult clothes she nodded she carried Tsunade knowing it was the last time she would get to do it they went into the bathroom got her out of Sakura's old childhood clothes and into her adult clothes Tsunade just stared at the big clothes

"Sakuwa why awe you putting me in big cwofes"

"Because if you're gonna be a big girl you're gonna need big girl clothes"

"Wight" Sakura then picked her up then placed her on the floor

"Alright Tsunade drink this" Tsunade looked at it and when she was about to drink it

"Stop" everyone looked at her and Tsunade stopped "let me take one last look at her" Sakura knelt down and took a good look at her tears were forming in her eyes

"What's wong Sakuwa?"

Sakura wiped away her tears "oh nothing okay Tsunade drink up" Tsunade nodded and drank the whole potion then she started glowing she was glowing so bright they had to turn away then after the brightness went away they looked at the older Tsunade "Tsunade your back" Sakura ran and hugged her

"It's great to see you too Sakura"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yes I remember turning into a 4 year old and you taking good care of me thank you Sakura"

"You're welcome Tsunade" they ended their hug and everyone went home

Sakura's house

When Sakura got home she went to her refrigerator and looked at the 2 drawings little Tsunade made then she started remembering all that happened this week

First Shizune came in with 4 year old Tsunade and asked me to care for her

Then on their 2nd day she took a 5 minute nap and lost her

Then she had to comfort her when that thunderstorm came

Then she gave her ice cream and she was running all over the place

Then she made Kakashi mad which almost caused her pain if Sakura didn't jump in and save her

Then Kakashi let her train with us

Then she went swimming

Then yesterday when they had their big day

Sakura sure was gonna miss little Tsunade her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock she opened it and it was Tsunade "hello Tsunade how are you"

"I just want to thank you again for everything Sakura you're gonna make a great mother one day Sakura I know it"

"Thanks Tsunade"

"Well I'll be seeing you bye Sakura"

"Bye Tsunade" Sakura closed the door and just stared at the drawings again Sakura never took those drawings down they brought back good memories and she couldn't bear to take them down

Now it's the end of Babysitter Sakura read my next fanfiction and you never know when the next Naruto fanfiction will be or any other anime fanfictions like bleach well see you next fanfiction bye

'


End file.
